Torchwood Academy
by merethebear
Summary: Torchwood is a school for individuals who were recently changed into a vampire, werewolf or ghost. Dr. Spencer Reid, and the Jonas Brothers.
1. New Life

Nick opened his eyes, the blinding light answered his question, no, he was not dead. He still felt the sharp pain in his shoulder that he had felt before he blacked out, but now the heat of the pain seemed to spread through the rest of his body, he felt nauseous, and his head was spinning. He closed his eyes from the bright light and tried to remember what had just happened. He had been walking home from the grocery story, his mom had sent him out for some milk and eggs, she was planning on making a surprise birthday cake for his little brother Frankie, but you kind of need non-chunky expired milk and fresh eggs to do so, and they had neither. Nick couldn't remember anything else, he didn't know if he had gotten the eggs, or made it back home before he collapsed from the pain in his shoulder. He opened his eyes again to try to find where he was, the yellowish light was coming from above, with everything else fading to black around him, as if he was under a street light. He looked at the ground that he was lying out on, gravel. He reached out and felt a brick wall just a foot away from his head. He was in some sort of ally way, that much he could tell, but why was he here?

Nick slowly sat up, pain shooting from his shoulder, originally, he thought it had been a gun shot, but looking at it now, it looked more like a bite mark. The blood around the bite had already dried, and he noticed the alley was slowly turning gray, as he realized he had been out the entire night. He examined the mark again, noting how it burned bright red, as if the attack had just occurred. Nick tried to move to stand up, but his body felt week, and the heat that spread from his wound made him tired and dizzy. He leaned his head up against the brick wall and felt the strange heat take over his body as he feel back to sleep.

Every time he felt like he was waking up again, the pain knocked him back out again, until the last time, when it had become a dull throb in his chest, he opened his eyes, the grimy streetlight wasn't on again, but it was dark, disabling his ability to tell whether it was night or day. For the first time, he noticed his clothes were soaked, and he saw the water puddles on the ground, it must've rained. But Nick wasn't cold. '_My bodies so numb with pain no wonder I can't feel the cold.' _He thought as he tried to move his legs. They were stiff, as if he had been out for a while, and so were his arms, but nothing was broken, that was a plus. He looked as his shoulder, which barely hurt at all now. The same bright red color remained, but the wound had completely healed.

"What the hell?" Nick spoke aloud, his voice cracked, and his throat was dry, as if he were very thirsty. He slowly stood, holding on to the brick wall, but found quickly that the pain was going away, and that he could stand on his own. He took a couple steps toward the street, recognizing it to be the a few block's between his family's apartment and the grocery store. He walked out on to the sidewalk and started his way home when he spotted an old couple walking towards him.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know the time?" his throat still burned with the thirst, but his main concern was hoping that he didn't look to much like a homeless person, that he would scare them off.

"Why, yes. It's eleven thirty-eight." He replied, clearly not bother by Nick's appearance.

"In the morning?" he asked startled, surly it was too dark for it to be midday, but the over cast day did explain his soaking wet clothes.

"Well, it certainly isn't night time!" the man looked slightly amused looking over Nick's apparel for the first time. "Son, what happened to your arm?"

Nick looked down to see the dried blood on his t-shirt. "Oh, that's nothing." He paused to take a breath, when he smelt it, he wasn't sure what he smelled but it made his throat burn even more as he opened his mouth to speak again. "Is it Thursday morning?" This time the little old lady stepped forward to speak.

"No, dear boy, its Friday morning, now have you lost your memory, or are you just a babbling drunk?" Nick let out a brief chuckle that made the woman jump slightly. When she did Nick was hit again with the powerful smell, but the lady smelt better than her husband, sweeter, richer. It didn't make sense to Nick, but he was suddenly very hungry.

"No ma'am, I'm not drunk, I just haven't been paying attention I guess." Nick chuckled again, he had no idea why he was so calm suddenly, he had just been attacked, or rather a few days ago, but it felt like only minutes ago. So why was he so calm and so freaking hungry? The wind blew, throwing a gust of aroma in Nick's face, and he felt himself hiss in responses. This seemed to startle couple as the man quickly wrapped his arm around his wife.

"We don't want any trouble now son!" the old man sounded frightened and angry. Nick would have put more thought into the man's strange new emotions, but he felt his throat hiss again as he smelt the strong scent of the lady hiding behind her husband. Nick felt his body tense as he began zone in on the lady, as the husband continued to speak.

"Quiet," he said to the man, "be quiet." He hadn't realized that he was backing the couple into the alley that he had just been attacked in, his strange new hunger was taking over, and the quickening pace of the old woman's heart beat was encouraging Nick forward. He noticed that lady was now the one talking, but he couldn't make out the words. It wasn't till later that he realized she had been saying "Why are you doing this? Why?" "_Because I was hungry,"_ Nick thought after a few moments. He looked down to see the two bodies, what had he done?He stood there for a while, just looking at what he had done, but he didn't understand. The couple, completely lifeless, lay there, the poor woman's eyes were closed, thank goodness, but the man was just staring, blankly at Nick.

"What happened?" his throat still burned, but with a different feeling, it wasn't from pain, or hungry like it had been before, but pleasure. "What am I?" Nick knew the answers, or at least he thought he did, there were no such things as vampires, but what else could he be? There was no other explanation. He dismissed the thought for a moment, washing his hands in a nearby puddle.

"Can I go home?" he spoke aloud, "Or would I just kill my family? They might already think I'm dead." Nick looked at the dead spouses,"No, I can't go back home, I can't go back home. "Nick continued to chant that in his mind as he slowly made his way out of the alley and on to the sidewalk again. This time he would stop for nothing and no one. He didn't know where he would go, or anything that would happen, but he couldn't risk going back to his family and killing them or putting them in danger.

Nick knew about a park with lots of hiking trails that he could hide in until… Until what? Until he died? Until the police found him? No, he would have to find someone else like him, another… another what was he? A Vampire? A Freak? A Monster? In the stories, a person had to be bitten by a vampire to become one that explained the bite mark on his shoulder, so that meant that there was another vampire around. That meant the monster that changed him was somewhere in New York. It would be impossible to find him. And what about the rules, could he sleep, would the sun kill him? Could he look at cross's and not burn? Could he read people minds like that girly book Twilight? He didn't know, but judge by the lack of other people's thought busting into his head, he doubted that last part was true. He wanted nothing more that to go home and let his mom comfort him like she always does after something bad happens, but he couldn't and right now, that was what was bothering him the most.

He stayed in old alley ways, hidden from people for the next two days, until a high prostitute stumbled upon him, literally asking if he liked to be bitten. And Nick was so hungry, he couldn't deny. He felt sick afterwards, feeling terrible for the girl and tried his best at respecting her body by covering her in news paper, but Nick new nothing could undo what he had done. He had killed three people, and he was only sixteen. He needed to find someone else like him, some help, but he didn't know where to look, so he hid deeper.

Nick had been hiding in different subway tunnels for the past few days. He was sure on exactly how many days had past because he hadn't looked at the sun since he was change. The young seventeen year old was scared that if he did he would turn to ash or worse, sparkle. There was a lot he learn with in those days under the subway, he did indeed have to sleep like the rest of the world, however he did find that he could fall asleep in the most uncomfortable places, once he found himself standing up, leaning on a wall, with his head on his shoulder, dazed and confused about where he was. Even thought he was completely dead to the world at time, when he was away his hearing, seeing in the dark, and scenes of smell had greatly improved, and for that he was extremely great full, because after not having eaten in a good number of days, he need to make sure someone wasn't walking into their death.

He was sitting in an entrance to a sewer, thinking about how he was going to eat next, or if he should just starve himself, when he heard a voice. Nick stilled. The voice spoke again, it was male, but the young boy couldn't make out what he was saying yet.

"Nick?" Nick jumped, startle by the closeness of the human, how had he not smelt him or heard his footsteps soon.

"Nicholas Jonas?" The male said again, and Nick realized, he was asking him a question.

"Y-yes" he stammers, his throat burned from hunger, but he couldn't smell anyone, couldn't hear the faint noise of breath that should be coming from the male.

"Ah, good! I knew I would find you, Garcia said I should have brought someone along, but I told her that-"

"What are you, and why can't I see you?" Nick asked confused, trying to find out from which direction the voice was coming from.

"You are very smart. You asked 'what' instead of 'who' most new recruits don't even recognize that I'm not human, but I see we have a smar-" the strange voice continued on.

"What are you?"

"Oh, right, of course." Suddenly a light flicked above them, and a form appeared in front of him. It was faint, like a silhouette, and slowly became darker, as it formed into a human. Then pop! A man, about four years older was standing in front of Nick.

"Hi, I'm Kevin," he stuck his hand out, Nick hesitated but then reached out to shake it, but it feel right though, "And I'm a ghost." Kevin chuckled at the last part; clearly he did that with most people he met.

"What? Ghosts aren't real, how are you here? How did you find me?' Right? That's probably what you are thinking. Well, I'm the recruiting agent for Torchwood Academy for the Specially Gifted, and I'm here to extend the offer of your enrollment. " Nick remained silent for Kevin's short speech.

"Specially gifted as in vampires and ghost?" Nick asked.

"Well, yes, but we also house werewolf's. "

"What? No witches or wizards?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"Oh, no. Torchwood is a school for individuals who were recently changed into a vampire, werewolf or ghost. Most witches and wizards are born knowing these facts. Torchwood helps young lost individual find a place to belong, and help them on their path to eternity."

"Path to eternity? You sound like the broacher for a cult." Nick laughed, he found himself growing strangely comfortable with Kevin.

"Never heard that one before," the ghosts replied dryly. "Okay, we have to go before it gets light outside, don't want for you to be burnt alive!"

"What? Is that what happens if I go out during the day?" Nick wondered.

"Ha! No, but that would be so cool wouldn't it? I mean in the most horrible way, no they will explain everything you need to know about being a vampire there at Torchwood. Now come on!" Kevin rushed.

There was a car parked out on the curb, Kevin motioned for him to get in on the driver's side.

"Aren't you driving?" Nick asked.

"I thought you were smart?" Kevin said as he walked through the car door a floated above the passenger seat.

"Oh, you can't drive. Well then how did you get here?"

"I can fly, I just can't take others with me."

"So, how did this car get here?" Nick wondered.

"Too many questions, Let's get going! Just because you don't melt in the sun, doesn't mean that the director of Torchwood doesn't want you in classes first thing tomorrow morning."

Nick was nervous, what had he just gotten himself into, he knew nothing about this place, this school called Torchwood, but he figured anything was better than living in a garbage bin for the rest of his life.


	2. Welcome to Torchwood

**Thanks to CMNCISWriter3980 I have decided to continue this fic. Hope y'all like it! **

The drive to Torchwood was anything but silent, Kevin could go on and on about what it was like at Torchwood, and how it was being a ghost, but if Nick had a question about vampires, the lively dead would quickly become quiet. The school turned out to be only three hours away, and just like Nick suspected it was surrounded by thick woods. The building looked more like an old hospital than a school, and Nick began to worry that he just volunteered himself to be a government testing experiment, when Kevin explained that it was once indeed an old hospital but was shut down when the ghost of the dead started appearing and haunting the nurses for fun.

"We didn't mean for the whole hospital to be shut down, but I guess it did have its upside." Kevin laughed at the memory. "Because, four years later Aaron Hotchner bought the hospital and turned it into Torchwood, and it been that way even since the 1950's. Of course there has been some-" Nick tuned Kevin out as they walked up the steps and entered the school, a strange smell of musty dog, and sterile floors hit his nostrils. On the inside, it only slightly resembled a hospital with the long hallways and the white tile floors.

"These are the classrooms, you will see more of them tomorrow, but now it's really late, even thought I know Garcia will want to meet you, but she will just have to understand that you have your first day of class in the morning. So I'll take you right to your room." Nick followed Kevin out the building to another that looked slightly bigger than the last.

"Who's Garcia?"

"In the morning. But for now this is where they kept the patients, now of course this is where the students and faculty live, but don't worry you can hardly tell it was a hospital." Kevin said excitedly as Nick followed him up three flights of steps and down the hall to his room, and he had been right, the only thing the building had in common with a real hospital was the white floor. Everything else was painted in all sorts of colors, and the doors had designs on them, that were done by the students.

"The floors aren't really divided into sexes, but the rooms are, so don't worry, we didn't stick you with a female ghost. Trust me they're the worst." Kevin laughed at his joke that Nick clearly didn't understand.

"Here we are, " Kevin opened the door quietly peeking his head in the room before letting Nick go in. "Well it seems that your roommate is 'out' tonight, so I guess you will meet him later, your schedule is on the table, get some sleep for tomorrow, and you have a meeting with the principal in the morning at nine o'clock. Breakfast at eight. Bye!" Suddenly Nick was alone; as it took him a second to realize that ghost can pop in and out of places as they pleased. He walked into his new room, it was a good size, and there were two twin size beds on different sides of the wall, both with chest at the foot of them. There was a tall dresser leaning up against the wall between the two beds. Nick laid down on the bed that he assumed was his, considering how his has a neatly stacked pile of clothes on it while the other bed was unmade, with socks and underwear laying on the floor next to it. Nick considered skipping showering and just waiting for in the morning, but then he remember just how long he had gone without showering and head for the bathroom.

The morning came too soon for Nick, as he realized he missed breakfast, he wondered briefly what they served the vampires of the school, and if ghost even ate anything. He didn't see many students around that morning, and if he did see any, Nick recognized them to be vampires. So far he hadn't seen any werewolves, and only a handful of ghost.  
After a couple of minutes of him wondering around aimlessly through some hallways he heard someone come up behind him.

"Hey, you must be new." Nick turned around to see three brunette girls smiling at him, "I'm Miley, this is Selena and Demi, and you are?"

"Uh, Nick."

"Oh, isn't he just the cutest thing?" Miley squealed, the two girls behind her automatically agreed. "What are you trying to find?" she asked taking the schedule out of his hands and looking it over.

"Well I have a meeting with the principal in four minutes." Nick said looking at a clock on the hall entrance.

"Don't worry, we will get you there in time, but first can we give you a quick tour of the basement?" Miley asked, as sudden spark flickered in her eyes, as Demi and Selena giggled behind her.

"No thanks, I think I'll just go-"

"It will only take a moment, I know you'll love it down there!" Miley smiled. Nick was terrified, could vampires eat other vampires, he was assuming the three of them were vampires, because he could smell the sweetness in Miley's breath as she giggled in his face, as she tried to pull him down the hall.

"Ms. Stewart, let him go." Miley froze, then turned around slowly, with a smile painted on her lips.

"Dr. Reid, we were just showing Nicky here around the school, and-"

"Right, I'm sure you were. Now go along." Said the older boy with an awkward wave of his hand, he then turned around, as if he were in a great hurry, a messenger bag was slung over his tall thin frame.

"Sir?" Nick called out, he assumed he was a teacher, Miley had just called him doctor, but he looked more like he was 22. "Sir!" The man paused and turned, glancing briefly at Nick.

"I am to take you to Principal Hotchner, you are the new student who resides in room 139 correct?"

"Yes."

"Ah, good, I was supposed to meet you at your dorm, however I ran into a ghost, literally, and they really hate it when I do that, but there always so hard to see. Oh- here we are!" said the young man suddenly, pointing to the door labeled 'Principal Aaron Hotchner'. He opened the door and stepped in.

"Good Morning Pretty Boy," spoke a blonde woman from behind a desk.

"Hey Garcia." He ignored the comment, as Nick realized this must be the same Garcia Kevin had mentioned in the car ride.

"Oh! And who is this beautiful creature? Look at his curls! Just adorable." She squealed as she rose from her desk and made her way over to Nick, with excitement dancing in her eyes. Nick looked to Dr. Reid to make the introduction; however he was standing in the corner rummaging through his bag, spilling some of the papers on the floor.

"Um, I'm Nick Jonas."

"Oh right, right! Kevin told me all about you. Well, I'm Penelope Garcia, and welcome to Torchwood Academy! How was your first night? Who is your roommate?"

"I- um- I haven't met him yet."

"Joseph Thomas is his roommate." Dr. Reid chimed in from his corner.

"Oh! Joe is a funny kid, I see him in here a lot, he's a bit of a trouble maker. Aren't you good friends with him Spencer?" Nick turned his attention to the clumsy doctor, and noted that aside from the dark shadows under his eye, he didn't look much like a vampire at all, but he certainly couldn't be a werewolf, he was much too small for that, and he was clearly not a ghost.

"One could say that, I was the first to find Joseph after he change, um- actually it was more like I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."  
Nick heard Garcia mumble something that sounded like "as always", however Reid again ignored this comment.

"Basically Joseph attacked me from behind thinking I would be a good snack, until he noticed that I was a vampire."

"So vampires can't eat one another?" Nick asked thinking back to Miley and her friends.

"No? But Joseph is a werewolf, that is why he wasn't in his dorm last night, he should be back by this afternoon." Reid glanced at his watch, "Where is Hotchner?"

"He had an emergency come up, but he told me that your meeting is to be reschedule for Saturday afternoon. " Garcia said looking up from one of her many computers, Nick had yet to figure out which type of creature she was. "But, you still needed to get your books," she continued, as she spoke the books suddenly appeared on the chair next to Reid, causing him to jump. So Garcia was a witch, as of two weeks ago Nick didn't believe in vampires, and now not only was he himself one, but also he knew a witch!

"Okay, well I must be going, I'll point you to your first class, which is?"

"Chemistry."

His classes went by very slowly, however thankfully none of the teachers made him introduce himself, because somehow everyone already knew him. He guessed it was because the school was so small, he even had World History class with Miley and her friends.  
The last class of the day was called 'History for the Dead', Nick found this name a little humorous as he wondered what this class could be about. He walked in and found a seat near the middle, he had started to recognize some of the same faces from class to class, but no one had come up to introduce themselves as "Joseph Thomas" yet, so he guess he didn't have any class with him. The teacher was late to class by about ten minutes, but the students didn't seem to be concerned as Dr. Reid came rushing in muttering about something under his breath.  
"Um. S-sorry about that guys. I ran into some trouble," he said as he started shuffling his papers, getting them in order, Nick was starting to get the idea that Dr. Reid was often getting into 'trouble' and that he wasn't a normal vampire, he had always imagined vampires as strong evil and rude creatures, but Dr. Reid seemed all most human with his slight stutter and jerky movements.

"Last week we talked about the first stories of vampires in the world, and about the real first vampires in the world. Would anyone care to remind us of some of the stories?" Reid said, as a boy named Michael, from Nick's chemistry class, raised his hand.

"Yes?" Reid asked.

"When were you changed?"

"That question is widely off topic but, eighty-eight years, seven months, and nineteen days ago." Reid replied simply.

"Uh- so what year was that?"

"1923."

"That explains his clothes," Nick heard a kid whisper from behind him.

Nick raised his hand, " What kind of doctor are you?" Surly Dr. Reid wasn't a surgeon, that would be terribly funny seeing him dressed in scrubs leaning over a patient.

"I hold doctorates in Chemistry, Mathematics, and Engineering. I also have BAs in Psychology and Sociology. However, I reserved this status all before I was changed, of course that was back in the 1920s, so every twenty years I get my doctorates renewed at different colleges just to be kept in the loop. Now to get back on topic, myths and facts about vampires."

For the rest of the class Nick listened closely, but Dr. Reid didn't really answer any of his questions, he noticed that he often got off subject, and although what he would talk about would be very interesting, it didn't help Nick with learning more about what he had become.

"Dr. Reid?"

"Nicholas?"

"I had some questions that we didn't really get to in class."

"Ah- such as how we are killed, can we go out into the sun light, and do we really live forever? Yes, most young vampires have those same questions, and we those were supposed to be covered in today's class however-" he paused to look over a paper he had found on the ground. " I get distracted. Anyway I will be more than happy to discuss these matters at another moment, however right now I am running late for my Calculus Part 2 class, perhaps tomorrow after class?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you." He added before the doctor rushed quickly out of the room with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Nick made his way to his room, as he realized he hadn't 'eaten' anything in a couple days and he could feel the burning begin in his throat again. He got to his door and began to open it, but not before noticing a woody musty smell coming from inside. He found Joseph sitting on the floor playing guitar hero, and sucking at it badly.

"Hey dude! You must be Nick? I guess they already told you but I'm Joe." He said with his tongue sticking out of his mouth and his eyes glued to the game. "Sorry I couldn't be here last night to welcome you to Torchwood, but I figured you'd understand." He laughed, as he lost the game, putting the controller down, and standing up. "Hey you wanna grab some dinner? I'm starved!" Joe slipped on his shoes, and was out the door, Nick hurried along behind as to not get lost since he had yet to go to the cafeteria since he arrived.  
Nick followed Joe through the line, looking at food he used to be able to eat, but now couldn't. The burning was getting worse, he knew he needed something.

"Oh! Tater tots! My favorite!" Joe proclaimed grabbing two of the little baskets.

"Hey Joe? What do I- um – you know?"

"Eat? Sorry dude I totally forgot, yeah hang on let me put this stuff down." They walked to a small table with only two chairs, Joe grabbed one of the baskets of tots and they were on their way.

"Okay, so generally the vampires only eat every other day, and here they have every type: O+, O-, AB+, B+, A-. Literally every type, I've heard that it's just like when human drink different types of sodas. Or that's what my friend told me, anyway, when there as young as you are they feed you in a separate place, to make sure you won't attack anyone. You know?" Joe said brightly popping a tot into his mouth.

"Uh, no."

"Well like if you get out of control, and forget that you don't drink 'live' anymore. I don't really know, it's just something they do until they know you can be trusted. Here we are," he pointed to the nurse stations door.

"Where do they get all the blood from?"

"I have no idea, it's kind of creepy, some of us think they steal it from hospitals, but no one really knows. Do you want me to stay?" he asked as he licked the crumbs from the tots off the basket.

"Naw, dude. I think I got it, plus you look you haven't eaten in a week." Nick laughed at the the boy, who had now stolen a lollipop from a bowl sitting on the desk of the nurse.

"Awesome, so I'll see you tonight? Oh, and good luck!" And with that Joe was off, racing down the hall's, Nick heard a ghost scream, and a 'Sorry'. Nick laughed, Joe was defiantly something else.  
Nick rang the bell that sat on the nurse desk, and suddenly Garcia appeared in front of him.

"Oh hey, Nicky J! Can I call you that?" she said overly excited.

"Uh- sure?"

"Good, because I would have anyway, what can I help you with?"

"Are you- um- how do I?' Nick didn't want to say it, he felt horrible enough drinking blood, but having to ask someone for it was just awful.

"Oh, I see, yes, follow me, and don't be so worried!" She said patting him on the back. They walked into a chilled hallway with a desk and two chairs, and a locked door at the end.

"Have a seat, I guess you wouldn't happen to know your body type before you were changed do you?" she asked like it was everyday conversation, and maybe for her it was, but Nick just felt sick.

"B positive" he answered.

"Good, excellent! Now for this first couple of days of feeding we would like to monitor you, just so we know you won't go crazy on some werewolf accidently." She laughed.

"Has that every happened before?" Nick asked shyly.

"Only once when we first opened, but that is why we now obverse all the newbie's, don't worry in a few days you'll be able to eat with your friends like a normal 'person'." Garcia put air quotes around the last word.

"Okay here you go!" she placed a black glass in front of him, and within seconds Nick had drunken it all, looking very embarrassed, but he was still hungry.

"Vould you like some more BLOOD?!" she asked in her best vampire accent, and all Nick could do was nod his head, because he couldn't trust how his voice would sound, last time he drank he sounded like a crazy person was but he didn't want to scared the witch. He knew his eyes were pitch black, and his fangs were fully extended, and he could feel a slight buzz at the base of his neck. Garcia ended up giving him two more cups, and by the end Nick was very full.

"Thanks Garcia," he said as they walked out of the 'blood bank' as she had called it.

"No problem, Nicky J. Today you were very controlled, extremely hungry, but very controlled." She smiled, patting him on the back again. When Nick got back to his dorm Joe was sitting on the floor like he had been earlier, with another boy sitting on Joe's bed, both were jamming out the Guitar Hero.

"Oh, hey? How'd it go?" Joe asked when he noticed Nick's entrance.

"Pretty well, I think?" Joe and the other boy laughed at this.

"Hey, I'm Derek." The boy said, and Nick could smell the wolf on his form.

"Nick." He said with a small wave as he sat down on his bed, exhausted from his first day at Torchwood. Nick must have dosed off because suddenly Derek was gone, and Joe was climbing into bed.

"How did you like your first day?" Joe asked through a yawn.

"It's different." He grumbled.

"Yeah, one could say that, who are your teachers?" Joe asked propping himself up with one elbow to look at Nick.

"Pre- Cal with Mr. Clifford."

"Boring."

"English with Mrs. Blair."

"Sysco!"

"History with Master Smith."

"Weirdo"

"uh-Chemistry with Mr. Collins"

"Even weirder."

"And History of the Dead with Dr. Reid."

Joe was quiet for a second, then added, "He's cool."

"Yeah, I think he's my favorite so far. How long have you been at Torchwood?"

"Let's see…" he paused counting something on his fingers. "About a year and a half, but I was changed twenty months ago."

"Oh, does it get any easier?"

"You mean the leaving your family thing? Yes and no. You have friends that are going through the same thing, and the school has a counselor for students who might need it, but it doesn't really ever go away, the pain of missing them. I mean one of my friends is a really old vampire… and he still misses his mom, even though she has been dead for decades. You never really get to say goodbye. You know? But it will get a little better, it just takes awhile. Night Nick."

"Night." Nick rolled over so he was facing the wall, he listened a Joe started to softly snore. He really missed his mom and his little brother, but Joe was right, he couldn't go back. That night Nick dreamed he was at Frankie's 12th birthday party, the birthday party he missed.


	3. Baseball, Blood and Chemistry

Nick woke up with a cold sweat and images of the sweet old couple he had killed that first night, but the thing that shook him the most was that it was Frankie to find the bodies. Frankie looked angry and discussed, like he knew Nick had killed this couple. He tried to shake the images and looked over toward the clock, it was 8:53, and adrenal rushed through his body as he realized class starts at 9. He then noticed Joe was still sound asleep in his bed, he threw a pillow at Joe's face hoping it would do the trick, and it did.

"Ah! What?" Joe asked startled as he sat straight up.

"Class starts in like 7 minutes!"

"What day is it?" he questioned lazily from his bed.

"Its Thursday, why does that matter?"

"Cause on Tuesday and Thursday I have Mr. Clifford first, and he doesn't care if your ten minutes late, I'm going back to sleep."

"Well I have Mrs. Blair first thing,"

"Oh you better bust your balls getting there on time, she will literally eat your head off. " Joe laughed as he snuggled back down in his covers. Nick didn't have a hard time believing this, yesterday a kid forgot a book, and Nick swears he saw her eyes flash black. He grabbed his books and headed out the door, trying not to run into any ghost as he ran. He sat down in class with one minute to spear, thankfully the school didn't have much of a dress code, because Nick was still wearing the wife beater he slept in with a button up shirt throw over it, however he had yet to button it up, and the same jeans as he wore yesterday. Besides massive bed head, no one could really tell.

Later that day, chemistry had proved to be the bane of Nick's existence, it was only his second day of classes, and the teacher had already given him all this make up work exclaiming, "You missed all the important building blocks, and now you must get caught up!" Yeah Nick will show him 'important building blocks', ha, he didn't know what that meant, but it sounded good in his head. By the end of the day Nick's mind was on over load, and he was glad for a blow off class, "History of the Dead". He could just sit back and listen to whatever Dr. Reid was talking about and knew his mind wouldn't explode.  
He was wrong, because the class had gotten so far off topic yesterday; Dr. Reid had a steady rubric for today's class topic sitting on everyone's desk.

"Now, normally class, I wouldn't mind veering off subject, however, it has come to my attention that we have some new students who haven't learned everything they need to about what we are. As you will note, the first idem on the list referrers to sunlight, can anyone tell us how vampires will react when in sunlight?"

A young blonde girl sitting in the front row shot up her hand. "Vampires don't 'react' in the sunlight, our eyes may burn, like any humans would after walking into a bright light, however with our extra strength vision it burns our eyes even more, and even thought we can still see, its best to wear sunglasses while outside."

"Correct, yes, after centuries of living primarily underground, and hunting at night, our eyes are used to seeing in the dark, and as she said, we can go out during the day, it's just best to wear sunglasses. Next topic!" he doctor said enthusiastically. The rest of class went on like this: 'Where vampires allergic to garlic?' 'No, just certain clans over in Europe were for a time, so people thought all vampires were.' 'Can we move super fast?' Dr. Reid laughed at this one, our reflexes are much faster than humans, and our scenes are more acute, but we can't run super fast or anything.' 'Are vampires scared of crosses and priest?'

"Of course not, back in the day when vampires rule the night, friends of vampires would put crosses above their homes or doors so vampires would know they were not to be drunken from, of course people caught on, and this ruled had to be changed." The bell rang quietly in the back ground. "Well, until next time." Dr. Reid ended his lecture with one of his signature awkward waves and the class was dismissed.

"Nicholas, have I answered all of your questions?" the 'young' teacher asked as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Um- I believe so, I might have a few more on feeding and such, but I'm sure you will cover that at a later date?"

"Alright then, if you think of any more let me know!" he said, and he was off in the opposite direction, Nick had noticed that Dr. Reid always seemed to be in a hurry. Nick walked to his dorm, happy for the day to be over, but dreading doing all the homework he was assigned. He lay down on his bed and gave out a long sigh.

"Rough day?" Nick jumped; he hadn't even noticed that Joe was lying down on his bed as well.

"Ha, yeah, Mr. Collins, the chemistry teacher, gave me a butt load of makeup work to do. I have no idea how to even read half of the words!" Nick gave a groan into the pillow.

"I know someone who could help with it, he helped me get caught up when I took it."

"That would be awesome, thanks dude."

"No, problem I'll just ask him. In the mean time, do you wanna go to the base field and hit some balls?"

"Hell ya." Nick said grabbing his shoes and a hat. While Torchwood didn't have any official team, (because who would they play against?) They did have a baseball field, and a football/soccer field. Well okay, they were both more like a giant plot of land that was painted with white spray paint every six weeks, but still it was something to do, and a lot of fun.

They met Michael, a kid from Nick's 'History for the Dead', and Derek out on the field, while a couple of ghost watched them play, Kevin among them. They played for a good while, but when Joe broke metal bat, they had to go inside and call it quits.

"Did you see that ball go flying? I beat it went at least two footballs field!" Joe yelled loudly as they head toward the cafeteria.

"Joe, I doubt it went two football fields, that's two hundred yards." Nick stated, he had already grown used to Joe's exaggerations.

"Well yeah, but I bet it was pretty close." Joe added as he grabbed a whole pizza box and sat down at a table with Derek, Michael and a few other guys who Nick recognized but didn't know by name yet.

"I'll be back," Nick said to Joe, who couldn't reply with anything more than a head nod because his mouth was so full of pizza. Nick headed to the nurses' station and was about to ring the bell when Garcia popped into the room. Nick jumped in the air, as Garcia gave out a loud laugh.

"That never gets old!" She exclaimed, "Ready for round two?" she lead the way back to the cold hallway again and Nick sat patiently. This time when he drank, he wasn't as desperate, so he only drank one cup, and with "amazingly outstanding control." Or so said Garcia. Nick was proud, one more day of 'examination' and he could eat with the rest of the guys. On the way out Garcia handed him a lollipop from the jar of candy on her desk.

Nick gave her a questioning look, "Can I eat this?"

"Well, I'm sure you could, I'm not know how it would taste." She laughed. "See you tomorrow Nicky J!"

"Catch." Nick said as he walked into his dorm, throwing the cherry flavored lollipop at Joes head.

"Oh sweet, thanks dude!" Joe hastily unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth.

"Oh have you talked to the guy you said could help me on my chemistry yet?"

"Yep, he said he would be glad to help."

Nick was relieved, "Awesome, who is it?"

"uh- It's Dr. Reid." Joe said looking into his book.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he is like a genius or something." Joe only replied with a nod.

"So is he gunna come help tonight or-" ,there was knock on the door. Joe hoped up before Nick even knew what was happening. He opened the door, peeking his head out then quickly closed it, grabbing his jacket and shoes.

"Uh- I gotta go dude. I'll be back in like an hour or so." Joe said. He was moving like there was electricity being pumped into his body.

"Alright, later." But Joe was gone. Nick pulled out his chemistry, he could at least look at it, he thought, but it all looked like a bunch of made up words to him, but he really didn't like to just give up on things so easily, so he kept working at it until Joe came back when he deceived that was plenty of chemistry of one night.

"Who was that?"

"Just a friend," Joe replied calmly. His body was still jumpy like before, but now his face seemed darker, and he looked overly tired.

"Mhm." Nick said, but he let it go, after all he was roommates with 'Danger' or that's at least what Michael and Derek call him.

"Well goodnight." Joe said getting under his covers. Within minutes Nick heard the wolf's soft snore, Nick got in bed to, turning off the lights. Tomorrow, he would not wake up late.

His first weekend at Torchwood, and he already had so much homework he was about to freak out. Before dinner he had a meeting with Principal Hotchner, and then after dinner, a tutor lesson with Dr. Reid. Neither of which he was looking forward too. In fact he was really not looking forward to having to spend two hours alone with the strange doctor, but if it would help him get caught up in chemistry, then it was worth it. It's not that he didn't like the doctor, but just like he said before, he was strange...  
But that wasn't till tonight, this morning Nick and Michael were going out to the baseball field to practice for the big game next weekend. Every couple of months the upper classmen would have a little competition between the vampires and werewolf's. At first Nick thought it was a little cliché, but then Michael told him about how everyone goes all out, and sometimes the teachers even bet on who will win.

Kayden, the teams pitcher, was already at the mound warming up throwing balls so fast, if Nick's eye wasn't overly sensitive, he would completely miss them. The only problem was the wolfs could always see it coming, and not only that but they would hit the ball so hard, sometimes the skin would come off. And Joe has broken at least four bats, it's no question that the werewolves were strong, but the vampires are fast. The game was always very competitive, only once did a fight break out because of it. Nick was nervous as he stepped up to the plate, taking a couple of practice swing, then he signaled to Kayden that he was ready. A second later he heard the ball zoom by his face, as he stood there shocked. Michael laughed in the background, Nick got ready again, this time swinging just a little too late. He swung again and again, finally on the five try he got a piece of the ball, chunking it way out.

"Mhm, that was almost as good as mine, but not quite." He heard a voice singing behind him.

"Shut up, Joe."

"I'm just saying, you need a little more power in your swing, or better timing." Joe laughed. "but of course you couldn't be nearly as strong as me." He continued as he flexed his muscles in his sleeveless shirt. "Here, let me show you how its done." He grabbed the bat from Nick and looked over his shoulder towards the school.

"You're such a show off Danger." Michael said from behind the fence. Joe was still looking at the school, Nick followed his eye in the direction Joe was looking, but only saw , the young beautiful art teacher, and Dr. Reid talking on the steps. Suddenly Nick heard a whack, and when he turned back around he saw Joe admiring his hit that went deep into the forest. After about an hour of practice, and about twenty more glances at the steps from Joe, the boys headed inside because Joe was demanding food.

"So, Ms. Lecroy?" Nick whispered to him as Joe stood in line at the cafeteria.

"What?" Joe asked looking confused as he tried to decide between chocolate or strawberry milk.

"I saw you looking keep looking back at her on the steps during practice."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." He grabbed both milks when he couldn't decided.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't," Nick said poking him in the side. "Is that who you snuck off with the other night?"

"What, no! T-teachers and students aren't allowed to- to do whatever you are suggesting."

"Since when do you care about the rules? Mhm, Danger?" Nick was just having a laugh, but Joe took it way more seriously.

"Drop it, Nick. Okay? Just drop it." He walked off, leaving Nick confused as to what had just happened.  
The rest of the afternoon seemed to go by fairly quickly, the boys played Halo on the Xbox, Nick even tried a few times, however he was nowhere near as good as the others and opted to just watch instead. Turns out, Derek is a serious curser when he gets angry. Nick kept an eye on the clock, making sure he wouldn't be late to his meeting.

"Hey guys, I'm leaving. See you at dinner." Nick said standing up to leave five minutes before five. When he got to the office, Garcia patted his head gushing again over his curls and sent him straight back to the office. Principal Hotchner was at his desk writing on some papers, he looked up when Nick walked in the room.

"Hello, Nick. I'm Aaron Hotchner." He said with a serious look on his face as he extended his hand, "How has your first week been?"

"It's very different here, but I think I'm starting to get a feel for how things work around here."

"That's good news, any new friends?" Nick was getting an idea as to what this was, before the change when Nick's parents split his mother made him go see a therapist a for a few months, and it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be, but now he could tell when that card was being played on him. So Nick would play along, but won't tell the Principal the whole truth, about how much he missed his family, and how much it hurt to know he would miss Frankie growing up.

"Loads, I'm playing in the game next weekend." Hotchner was pleased to hear that, and for the rest of the meeting Nick answered the questions correctly. Even when it came to the question 'Do you wish you could see your family again?' Well who would say no to that? Of course he did, but he wasn't going to run away to try and see them again, at least not at this moment.

"Nick, you seem like a great kid, I'll see you for another meeting in a month?"

"Sounds good."

"As for next weekend's game, show them no mercy." He said giving Nick a pat on the back.

"Will do." Nick made his way out the door and towards the cafeteria. He spots out the guys table, and begins his way over to them when he notices Miley sitting alone with two cups in front of her. She catches his eye, and smirks, glancing at the seat in front of her.

"You know you really shouldn't drink alone." He sat down across from her, not quite sure of what she was doing.

"If you must know, I'm waiting for someone."

"Looks like they didn't show." Nick was trying to flirt, he wasn't very good at it, but the question why was, he had no interest in the vampire before him.

"Maybe they did…" she says winking and taking a sip of the blood through a straw. Nick's mouth goes dry, and suddenly he is very hungry.

"uh.." Nick mumbles.

"So I see you met the leader of the crazies." Someone says behind him, snapping Nick out of his stare.

"Hello Joe." Miley said, her face turning sour.

"Miley, come on Nick lets go get something to eat, I'm starving!" he grabs him by the arm, not giving Nick a choice if he wants to stay and sit with Miley.

"Dude, what was that?"

"Me saving your ass." He said as he piled on spaghetti and meatballs.

"I thought I was doing pretty well," he turned to look back at her, she was watching giving him a small wave.

"She has hooked up with practically every vampire here, and if you are a werewolf, then she is using you" he bit in to a piece of garlic bread, and grab another piece for his plate.

"Using you? For what?"

"Blood, what else, she drank one kid, Jeremy, until he 'bonded', then ditched him. It was messed up."

"Whoa, wait. We can drink from you?"

"Is that all you are hearing?" Joe paused rubbing his neck nervously, "Yeah, it's possible, but its seriously dangerous and banned at Torchwood."

"Dangerous? How?" Nick was very curious, drinking live was much different than drinking out of a glass cup.

"For the werewolf, not the vampire, we are the ones with the serious side effects. Nothing happens to ya'll! " Nick wanted to ask more questions, but he could hear the pain in Joe's voice. They are silently for the rest of the meal, until Joe mumbled something.

"What?" Nick asked leaning forward a little.

"Jeremy was my last roommate…" Joe got up and put his tray away. Nick sat there feeling horrible for even thinking about trying it to someone. He looked at his watch. His chemistry tutor was in ten minutes, he grabbed his books and made his way to Dr. Reid's office.  
After knocking on the door, he stepped back a little, as to not surprise the jumpy doctor.

"You're early." The doctor didn't sound surprised or even edgy like he normally did, he seemed very relaxed.

"Oh, if now is not a good time-" Nick sound about as confused as Dr. Reid's face looked, but he quickly masked it.

"N-no, now is perfect. Come on in, grab a seat." he opened the door further. Nick walked in, setting his stuff down on the floor and taking a seat. "Chemistry. Personally it is one of my favorite subjects, chemistry is the basis of life, from which we were born, tiny atoms bonding together to form molecules, creating compounds, it's really quite amazing, just a small change in the geometrical structure of carbon dioxide, the air we exhale, and it becomes carbon monoxide, an odorless gas that can kill a person very quickly. So what do you have for me today?" Dr. Reid said, as Nick handed him the huge packet of makeup work he needed to finish by next Wednesday. "Oh, this will be exciting, you will need a few pencils and some paper."

About an hour and a half into the lesson and Nick's head was pounding, he was trying to keep his focus, but Dr. Reid had a way of using his hands in such a way that it would distract from what he was saying. Nick would often have to have him repeat what he was saying, which, to Nick, often sounded like a different language entirely, but thankfully Dr. Reid was very patient, almost overly so, as he said "Okay, which part did I lose you at?", when he saw Nick's face draw together in confusion.

"Do you think you could try this problem on your own?" Dr. Reid was currently asking him.

"Um- I-I don't know," A knock interrupted Dr. Reid from starting the entire process of explain it over again.

"One moment." He moved slowly but his movements were jerky as he opened the door. Nick looked back down at his paper, trying to figure out what the man had been trying to explain to him.

"I'm with a student presently," the spastic doctor sounded calm and smooth. "30 minutes." He closed the door and came back to his desk.

"Hope you don't mind that we don't finish all this tonight." He said sitting down at this desk.

"No, no. Its fine, I'm not sure my brain can take much more of this at the moment." Nick said rubbing his temples with great force.

"Would you like to discontinue for the night, and precede this lesson for tomorrow?"

"Please and thanks for helping me with this, I don't understand how you can know any of this, much less have a doctorate in it." Nick said smiling, as Dr. Reid offered up an awkward laugh. Nick gathered his papers and headed out the door towards his dorm. Dropping his books at the door and flopping onto his bed.

"How was the tutor?"

"Very proactive, we finished almost half of the work, we are gunna finish the rest tomorrow."

"Awesome." Nick looked up, and found Joe sitting at his desk working diligently on a drawing. From the little he had shown Nick , Joe was pretty great at it. Currently he was working on a baseball field with players on the field, some blurred as if they were running at abnormal speeds. Ten minute later, Joe stands up, stretching as he does so, then cleans his glasses with his shirt.

"I'll be back in a bit," the werewolf said slipping on a beanie and some sneakers, "don't wait up."

"Meeting Ms. L?" Nick said wiggling his eyebrows as best he could.

"Shut up leech." Joe said with a laugh, and then he was out the door.

Nick wants to stay up a little longer it was only nine but he was exhausted from at the chemistry running through his head, and the fact that he hadn't been sleeping great the past few nights doesn't help the matter. He is asleep within minutes, not even bothering to worry about the dreams he might have tonight.


End file.
